Lies Beneath
by Sepherif
Summary: After Naruto's failed attempt to bring back Sasuke from the valley of the end he goes on a training trip with Jiraiya for 6 years. When Naruto returns as an eighteen year old to Konoha. Life and other 'things' ensue from there. Bordering M.
1. Chapter 1

**Lies Beneath**

**Summary: ** After Naruto's failed attempt to bring back Sasuke from the valley of the end he goes on a training trip with Jiraiya for 6 years. When Naruto returns as an eighteen year old to Konoha he finds several things have changed, one of which will affect his life, forever.

**Homecoming**

The sun rose on the Village hidden in the Leaves as the first golden rays bounced off of the surfaces of the buildings bathing Konoha in light. As the sun rose the villagers stirred and set about their everyday lives of work, school and ninja missions.

"Come on! We are going to be late again!" yelled a female villager as she burst out of the front door yelling over her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah...calm down billboard-brow." replied another female as she strolled out of the apartment she shared with Sakura. "We still have at least 20 minutes to get to Tsunade-sama before we are late."

"Either way, I'd hate to be late again." said Sakura, "And the only reason I'm freaking on you is cause last time you caused us to be late, Ino-pig."

"You win that argument billboard-brow, but seriously...chill." replied Ino as she yawned and both started walking towards the Hokage office near the northern cliffs. Sakura was now eighteen and almost nineteen and stood at 5'7'', she had decided to regrow her dark pink hair out to the middle of her back. She wore long black gloves, a short, pink skirt with biker shorts underneath along with her short sleeved, skin tight shirt (imagine Shippuden Sakura but with longer hair). Ino on the other hand was 5'10'', had left her hair at waist length while she wore her regular attire of a purple skirt with white wraps and a purple, tank top like shirt that showed mid-rift and some cleavage (again, think Ino from Shippuden). They both reach the office right on time as Sakura knocked on the door.

"Come in!" yelled a voice from inside the office. Sakura and Ino entered the office and Ino closed the door after they entered. "On time this time huh?" mused Tsunade as she grinned

"Yes Tsunade-sama." said both girls as they stood waiting for their master to speak.

"Well...you are probably wondering what I called you two here for this morning so I'll get right to it, I want you, Sakura, to to begin training for becoming the head of the hospital and Ino, you her second in command."

"Wha.." burst out Sakura stunned as Ino also stood with a surprised look on her face, "You want me to run the hospital?"

"Yes Sakura. I will be stepping down in a few years as both Hokage and head of the Medical Core, as such I want you to take over." said Tsunade looking calmly at Sakura as she stood gaping at her master.

"Well...that...it's an honor...I barely know what to say." stammered Sakura still shocked

"Well billboard-brow...seems your getting a promotion in a few years huh?" grinned Ino, "And I am right beneath you."

"_I never thought it would happen this early..." _thought Sakura to herself

"Yes, now, form other bit of news." Tsunade looked at both girls, but concentrated on Sakura mostly just waiting to see her reaction. "It seems 'he' is going to be home within the week."

"He?" querried both girls

"Do you mean Sasuke?" piped up Ino, hope in her eyes.

"No Ino, so far as we know Sasuke is still wandering the country with Orochimaru." stated Tsunade, "Although you are on the right track." Tsunade grinned as relisation sunk into Sakura as she went wide eyed.

"You can't mean..." began Sakura as Tsunade nodded

"If you are thinking what I think you are, then yes. Him." said Tsunade still grinning. At that moment a messenger hawk flew in and Tsunade took the scroll it carried then opened it. Her eyebrows raised as she read. "It seems 'he' just returned."

"Come on...tell me who!" yelled Ino, mad about not knowing who Sakura and Tsunade were talking about.

"Why...Naruto of course." stated Tsunade as Sakura bolted out of the door towards the main gates

**Flashback**

6 Years ago:

"Good bye everyone..." whispered Naruto as he turned to walk out of the village gates with Jiraiya. He had left a note in his apartment saying he was leaving on a trip for a few years, he had said good-bye to no-one and just left.

"Are you sure this is ok Naruto?" asked Jiraiya as they walked out of the village.

"Yeah." replied Naruto, "Saying good-bye would just be to painful for everyone. Let them hate me for a while, I'll be back and I can explain it to them then."

"Very well..." sighed Jiraiya as both Naruto and Jiraiya left for training.

**End Flashback**

"_Naruto...so you're back..."_ thought Sakura to herself and gritted her teeth as she hopped across roofs to reach the main gate, _"I am going to get you for leaving without saying anything though...so be prepared."_

Meanwhile, Naruto walked through the village looking around and taking in the sights of his home as people stared at the newcomer whom they did not yet recognize. "It sure has been a while...huh Ero-sennin?" said Naruto as Jiraiya smiled and looked around as well.

"Indeed. How about we hit the hot springs?" said Jiraiya with a glint in his eye

"Ok. But you know I'm gonna keep an eye on you, you damn pervert." grinned Naruto. Naruto was now 6' tall and at eighteen, looked nothing like he did when he was twelve. He had longer, wilder hair and in his hair he had a tinge of red, mainly around the tips although in some areas he had red streaks. He wore dark orange pants and a lighter colored jacket with a black undershirt. He wore the standard black scandals and also still had the necklace Tsunade had given him on. He wore no head band, as to his shame, he had lost it over the years of training after a battle where it had fallen into a river and been washed away. "So...if we are going...lets go." stated Naruto as he headed off to the bath house followed by Jiraiya.

Back at the Main Gate Sakura had just arrived at slammed her hand on the check-in table startling the two Chunnin. "Has anyone named Naruto Uzumaki come through here yet?" demanded Sakura staring at the two ninja as they quickly check the days records.

"N-no Sakura-san." stammered one of the two chunnin obviously afraid of Sakura.

"Did anyone pass by here without checking in?" asked Sakura trying to keep herself under control.

"N-no..."answered the Chunnin as Sakura breathed in and seemingly calmed down.

"Thank-you." said Sakura as she ran off to look for Naruto at the other two gates. As she was heading to the west gate Ino spotted her and called out to her and Sakura stopped to see what her friend wanted.

"Sakura! Come here!" whispered Ino as loudly as she could and motioned her to come to her. She looked like she had just found the worlds greatest treasure, very excited.

"What is it Ino-pig?" whispered Sakura as she got close enough to Ino so she could hear her wondering why they were whispering.

"That's why." breathed Ino as she pointed into the bath house from the tree they ended up in.

"Hmm?" wondered Sakura as she gasped slightly at the sight of the hottest guy she had ever seen. Little did she know she was looking at Naruto, although, he knew they were watching him.

"_Seems I have some girls looking in on me..."_ though Naruto as he grinned and took off the towel resting on his head as he shook his head spraying a bit of water as his hair whipped around.

"_Oh my god..."_ though Sakura, _"This guy can't be real..."_ Sakura caught herself looking at the mans muscles and back and the medium length, yellow, red streaked hair. _"This guy is out of a dream..."_ suddenly he stood up and walked out of the bath as he turned and motioned to the other man in the bath. Sakura only had eyes for his face, a kind looking, yet determined face. And his eyes, Sakura was practically mesmerized by the depth of the mans deep, clear and bright blue eyes.

"See?" whispered Ino to Sakura who was practically drooling over the Naruto, "Perfect man right?"

"Almost to..." replied Sakura as she watched both Naruto and the other man walk into the changing room. She then shook herself out of her want to know the man and returned to her errand to the west gate to check for Naruto.

"_So...Naruto...did you catch those two vixens looking in at you?" _rumbled a voice inside of Naruto's head.

"Yes I did Kyuubi." whispered Naruto to himself as he smiled at the thought.

"_Just making sure...they seemed...interested."_ yawned the Kyuubi

"_Well...that is them."_ thought Naruto as the Kyuubi rolled his eyes

"_Just say it...you're happy about being spied on by a couple of young vixens."_ stated the Kyuubi flatly

"_I would lying if I said I wasn't." _replied Naruto as he grinned mentally at the Kyuubi. "Ok...time to meet up with Granny."

"Naruto...I don't think Tsunade would like that even from you." said Jiraiya grinning as he pulled out a pencil and paper a he made some notes.

"I see you got some 'research' in Jiraiya?" asked Naruto with disdain in his voice

"Yes." grinned Jiraiya as he started to get a hint of a nosebleed, "And you know its for my books." Naruto shook his head as he finished getting dressed. Both men then left to see Tsunade for a surprise visit.

**Hello all! This is my first Fan fic ever! Constructive Critisism and opinions are open. Any flaming...it will ignored. So, have at it.**

**~Sepherif**


	2. Chapter 2

**Catching Up**

Naruto and Jiraiya headed for the Hokage office while Sakura checks the West gate and gets the same response from the Chunnin there that she did from the Main Gate. "Well damn..." growled Sakura, "Only one more gate to check..." Sakura's thoughts turned back to the man (who was really Naruto) at the bath house. "To bad he probably isn't a villager here...he might have just been passing through." murmured Sakura to herself as she took off towards the other side of town and the East Gate.

"You know...this will sure come as a surprise to everyone once they figure out I'm back." mused Naruto, half grinning to himself. "Although...some of them might end up trying to kill me for just leaving like I did." Naruto and Jiraiya were walking slowly towards the Hokage office and when Naruto looked to his side where Jiraiya was supposed to be only to find he had disappeared somewhere. Naruto's eye twitched as he took in a deep breath and closed his eye's. "Found ya." Naruto then turned and walked towards a bar/restraunt and stepped inside only to see Jiraiya talking to one of the waitresses, he had that glint in his. Naruto sighed and before anyone knew what had happened Jiraiya was gone and some people claimed only to have seen a yellow flash.

"Uhhhh...what was that for Naruto?" complained Jiraiya who now had a large bruise on his head.

"For ditching our current errand of meeting up with Granny as soon as possible to go and flirt with a waitress." said Naruto calmly

"You are a terrible person...I was only doing some more research." retorted Jiraiya with a hurt look on his face.

"Shut up, old pervert. I'm sure Tsunade would knock you out for that." replied Naruto

"_He really is troublesome...I feel so sorry for you Naruto."_said the Kyuubi sarcastically

"_Thanks for your concern foxy." _said Naruto with a grin as the Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at the nickname

"_Your just lucky I can't kill you here and now..."_ sneered the Kyuubi with a hit of a grin on his face

"_You could never...remember the deal?"_ said Naruto as the Kyuubi rolled his eyes and stayed silent

"Ok! I want to know if a man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki has entered through this gate today!" stormed Sakura at the East gate, scaring the chunnin there as badly as she did at the West and Main Gates.

"N-no Sakura..."replied the chunnin, "No one's come in or out of this gate today." Sakura sighed and then said thank you before walking off back towards the Hokage office.

"_So...Naruto hasn't come back in yet today...maybe the message just got here early..."_ though Sakura as she walked by the outer housing district then the food marts.

"Sakura-chan!" Yelled a voice that made Sakura stop and her eye twitch.

"Rock...Lee!" yelled Sakura as she turned to see Rock Lee jumping at her, a problem easily fixed by a swift chakra enhanced punch which sent Rock Lee into the ground a about a meter.

"Wh-why...Sa-ku-ra-chan...?" Stammered Rock Lee as Sakura sighed and looked down at Rock Lee

"I thought I told you...NO!" yelled Sakura as Rock Lee pouted

"But...My youthful love...you are meant for me!" cried Rock Lee as he jumped up and smiled while giving a thumbs up, "Will you..." before Rock Lee could finish his sentence he was sent yet again into the ground.

"You know...I really hate persistent guys..." said Sakura as she looked at Rock Lee as his foot twitched, "Sorry." She then turned away as the villagers simply shrugged the incident off as a normal occurrence.

Naruto and Jiraiya were the first to arrive at the office. Naruto knocked on the door and waited for Tsunade to say enter. "Come on in..."moaned Tsunade. Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow as Jiraiya shrugged and they both entered the office to see Tsunade, chin on her desk and a bottle of sake in her hand. Not to mention the ever present mountain of paperwork. Although as she saw who entered her eyes widened at the two people who had stepped in.

"Hello Granny." said Naruto as he grinned at Tsunades look of disbelief.

"Been a while, Tsunade." said Jiraiya is his laughing tone (the way he usually talks in the show)

"You...Jiraiya? Naruto?" said Tsunade who jumped up and hugged them both as they nodded. Naruto swore he heard a few bones crack. Tsunade released them both only after Jiraiya almost passed out cause he couldn't breathe. "So...it really is you two..."

"Yep." groaned Naruto running his left side, "Just came in this morning."

"Ok...well...Sakura went looking for the both of you. Did you not run into her?" asked Tsunade still trying to take in the fact the now eighteen year old and incredibly good looking ninja was in fact Naruto.

"Sakura? She went to look for us?" asked Naruto as a knock came at the door.

"Come on in." Yelled Tsunade still keeping her eye on the two in front of her. The door opened and Sakura stepped in looking crest fallen.

"I couldn't find Naruto." stated Sakura, "Apparently he didn't check in at any of the gates." Sakura then saw the man see had seen earlier and her jaw dropped .

"I take it you are surprised?" said Naruto half joking while looking Sakura himself, trying to match face to name as his face lit up, "Sakura-chan?"

"Wai...how?" stammered Sakura, "How do you know my name?"

"Simple." grinned Naruto, "Or should I just say...you found me?" Sakura simply stared as she took it in and then realization hit her.

"N-naruto?" whispered Sakura trembling.

"Yep." said Naruto happily, "I'm ba-" Before he could finish Sakura had stepped forward and smacked him in the face, sending him into a wall and partially through it.

"BAKA!" screamed Sakura, tears in her eyes. She was obviously trying to hold back sobs as she repeated the word, "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!" Each time she said it a bit quieter as she just stood there, "Do you know...how much we all worried about you!"

"Wh-what?" stammered Naruto as he coughed and climbed out of the wall, wiping a bit of blood off of his face.

"You just leave one day without saying anything to anyone and then you simply come back and say "I'm back"?" said Sakura still trying to hold back sobs.

**Flashback**

"What is this?" Said a twelve year old Sakura as she picked up a letter from Naruto's after going to check on him. She then opened the letter and read it, as she read it her fists tightened and she punched a wall leaving a good sized dent. "What is this!" she screamed as she crumpled up the letter and threw it away. The letter read:

Dear everyone,

I am leaving on a training trip with Jiraiya. I don't know when I will be back. I'll probably be back in four to six years.

Sorry for not saying good-bye, it would just make the trip unbearable for me...so...bye.

Uzumaki, Naruto

P.S. - Give the second letter in the envelope to Sakura-chan.

Sakura had then taken the second letter out and opened it before going wide eyed.

Dear Sakura-chan,

I just wanted to say sorry to you the most. I couldn't being back Sasuke for you...I promise you I will. If I find and capture him on my trip I will stopp by as soon as I can to return him to the leaf. Also, I have always liked you...no...loved you.

Love,

Uzumaki Naruto

By the time Sakura had finished with the second letter another two dents were in the wall and see was crying.

"What?" said a large man, "I come to collect rent and I find a little girl in 'this' room?" sneered the landlord. "What is it girl?"

"He...he left..." sniffed Sakura

"What? You mean that little runt of a demon is gone?" queried the landlord

"Yes..." sobbed Sakura

"Huh...oh well. Better sooner than latter...now get out girl. I have to clean out this filth if he really is gone." grinned the Landlord. "Now I can actually make some money off of this apartment." Sakura then left still crying a bit as she stared at the landlord in confusion and a bit of hate. She then went to tell everyone the news.

**End Flashback**

"I...I'm sorry Sakura-chan..." stammered Naruto.

"You have no idea!" screamed Sakura at Naruto before storming out of the office earning many a glance from the office workers. Tsunade then sighed

"Naruto...go after her and try to explain." ordered Tsunade as Naruto nodded and ran after Sakura."

"Sakura-chan!" called out Naruto as he looked around outside the offices as he saw Sakura walking briskly away rubbing her eyes from tears. Naruto ran after her and grabbed her arm stopping her. "Let me explain."

"What is there to explain...you leave for a training trip and say nothing...all of us were hurt...especially me." Sakura turned to Naruto with tears in her eyes. "You leave a note saying you love me and then you disappear? You have no idea how much that hurt me." Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes and she saw a deep sadness in them.

"I now realize the mistake I made, and I really am sorry." said Naruto as he looked into Sakura's sea green eyes and still saw the hate in her for leaving, but also a kind of love.

"I'll need time to forgive you for that, Naruto." said Sakura as she stepped away and walked away.

"N-naruto!" stammered a few voices from behind Naruto. He turned around to see Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, a beaten up Rock Lee and Hinata.

"Yeah?" replied Naruto, a bit wary of the oncoming response basing off of Sakura's reaction.

"You..." growled Kiba

"You..." said Shikamaru

"You..." said Neji cooly

"N-naruto-kun..." stammered Hinata before fainting.

"I'm...back." grinned Naruto haltingly before being talked down at for leaving suddenly by Neji and Kiba while Shikamaru stood back mumbling.

"Troublesome..." mumbled Shikamaru.

**Hello again! Well...second release in a day...must be really bored...anyway. Please comment and again constructive criticism in appreciated while trolling/flaming will be ignored. Look forward to Chapter 3: Problems to be Resolved and maybe Chapter 4 within 24 hours. I hope to be updating at least 2-3 chapters a weekend and maybe 1 or 2 during the week. No set dates yet, just keep checking back if you are interested.**

**~Sepherif**

**P.S. - This story might turn M rated later so be on the look out for it. I'll say in the beginning of the chapter and when the actual part starts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Problems to be Resolved**

The meet up turned out not to end up in Naruto's favor. He had Neji and Kiba yelling at him, Shikamaru standing there looking calm, Hinata passed out and Rock Lee simply standing there just gaping. "Ok, ok! I get it!" roared Naruto as Neji and Kiba stopped yelling. Both were red in the face. "I just got done saying sorry to Sakura-chan, she made me realize what I did and I am incredibly sorry."

"That won't be enough to earn my forgiveness!" yelled Kiba

"Nor mine." said Neji

"Well...for me as long as you understand, I'm ok." said Shikamaru

"Naruto!" yelled Rock Lee, "Fight me for making Sakura-chan cry and to restore your honor!" Rock Lee got into a fighting pose and faced Naruto, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Kiba, Neji..." said Naruto calmly, "I am sorry and I hope you can at least try to forgive me." As Naruto said this he put stress on the am part and looked at both of his friends with a regretful look. "And Lee...maybe later. I just got back and need to get resettled."

"No Naruto! We fight now!" yelled Rock Lee as he launched off of the ground into a flying roundhouse kick. Naruto sighed as passing villagers stopped to watch the commotion.

"You only did this to yourself Lee..." said Naruto as he grabbed Lee's foot and threw him into the ground lightly. Lee bounced back up to face Naruto only not to see him.

"Where are you Naruto!" yelled Lee

"Behind you." replied Naruto as Lee turned around only to be hit in the face by a punch that sent him hurtling down the street leaving a small trench.

"Wha-what just happened?" yelled a confused Rock Lee as Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeard right in front of Lee.

"I just moved faster than the human eye can follow." stated Naruto as he helped Lee out of the trench

"Naruto...what was that technique?" asked Neji calmly but signs of surprise were on his face.

"Hiraishin no jutsu." replied Naruto just as calmly, "I learned it from Ero-sennin while on my training trip."

"Naru...to-kun..."murmered Hinata as she woke up only to see Naruto again as she blushed up a storm and then, passed out once more.

"Neji...you might want to take Hinata back home...at this rate she'll never stay concious long enough..." said Naruto

"_You do realize it is because of you. Right?"_ stated the Kyuubi

"_Really? Never noticed."_ replied Naruto, "_Is it something to do with my chakra?"_

"_Still thick headed as always." _said the Kyuubi as it rolled it's eyes, _"Why did my carrier have to be an idiot."_

"Very well..." said Neji glaring at Naruto, "You will have some explaining to do later though."

"Though as much." replied Naruto. As the group headed off, Naruto returned to the Hokage office to finish his conversation with Tsunade. "Well...that went better than expected..." said Naruto as he re-entered Tsunade's office.

"How so?" asked Tsunade.

"Well...Sakura said she'll need time to forgive me...I also ran into Neji, Kiba, Rock Lee, Shikamaru and Hinata." replied Naruto, "They all want an explanation later."

"Understandable." said Tsunade. "Now, how went your trip?"

"Well." said Naruto, "I learned a ton of new techniques and even a couple jutsu. We also had a run in with some Akatsuki."

"What! The Akatsuki!" yelled Tsunade

"Yeah." said Naruto calmly, "Jiraiya and myself killed both Deidara and Sasori, the two we ran into."

"So that leaves...seven members?" murmered Tsunade

"No..."said Jiraiya, "Eight are left."

"Eight?" questioned Tsunade

"Yes Eight." said Jiraiya while rubbing his temples, "They recruited a new member...and possibly another one in the past year. We have to assume they are back to 9 or even 10 members."

"So...you went on a six year training mission and killed two Akatsuki members?" asked Tsunade

"Yes..." said Naruto wondering what Tsunade was getting at

"So...that automatically makes you a Jonin." said Tsunade.

"Wai...what?" stammered Naruto, "Jonin?"

Yes Naruto. Going on an extended 'mission' like you did and killing two class S missing-nin is an automatic promotion." said Tsunade smiling, "Congratulations." After the three had talked some more Tsunade dismissed them to leave. Naruto headed out to eat while Jiraiya went out and did what he did best, research.

"Hello!" shouted Naruto as he neared his favorite food stand, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Wha? Why hello there. What can we get you?" asked the store owner

"Can I have the special please." said Naruto without looking at the menu.

"You seem new around town." said the store owner, "I can assure you we are best ramen stand."

"Well...it has been a while...Naruto." said a voice behind him as Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing there and the store owner just gaped at the return of one of his best customers.

"Kakashi-sensei!" grinned Naruto, "What's up?"

"Well...besides your unexpected return...not much." said Kakashi as he walked up and sat down next to Naruto. "How was the training?"

"It went well." replied Naruto, "Some days were hell, but otherwise it was fine." the store owner slid a bowl onto the counter and Naruto picked it up and started eating the ramen. "Good as ever." grinned Naruto and Kakashi laughed.

"So...how did everyone else take your return?" asked Kakashi and Naruto winced

"Not well...they're gonna need time to forgive me for up and leaving like I did." replied Naruto with sad eyes.

"That is expected." said Kakashi, "Well...after returning you might need a place to stay until you can get re-settled huh?"

"Nah. I'm actually thinking about re-claiming my family name." said Naruto as he finished the bowl of ramen and ordered a second.

"Reclaim?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah." said Naruto, "But you'll see tomorrow what I mean."

"Here ya go!" said the Store owner, "We got a few more where that came from!"

"Yah!" cheered Naruto and started sucking down the ramen like they were his last meal as Kakashi and the Store Owner laughed.

"Father...Uzumaki Naruto has returned." said a messenger.

"Oh? Has he now..." replied a voice from behind a veiled curtain. The figure appeared to have been meditating.

"Yes." answered the messenger.

"We must notify the village." ordered the figure

"Yes sir." said the messenger as he bowed and left silently.

"So...the demon child returns..." mused the figure, "He shall not be here for long though..."

**Well...tactics scream stop here so chapter 3 ends here. Opinions and constructive criticism, as always, is appreciated. Flaming shall be ignored. Next chapter I will release within...14 hours.**

**If you want longer chapters, just tell me and I'll try to drag it out a bit more.**

**~Sepherif**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revealed**

"So...demon child...how to get rid of you..." pondered a figure as he sat meditating

"Father..." said a women as she entered and bowed

"Yes?" snapped the women's father

"I have come to request that I be able to date." answered the women

"Oh? Who is it? Kiba? Shikamaru?" asked the figure apparently intersted

"No father, Kiba is a friend and Shikamaru already has another." answered the women

"Well...who?" asked the figure

"Uzumaki Naruto." stated the women

"WHAT!" roared the figure as he jumped up from his meditative pose and whipped back the curtain to see his daughter, Hinata Hyuuga. "You dare speak the name of that demon here! And he is not of council level!" screamed the now revealed Haishi Hyuuga, clan leader of the Hyuuga clan.

"What do you mean?" stammered Hinata, taken aback by her fathers sudden outburst, "He is no demon."

"Yes he is Hinata!" yelled Haishi, "He is scum and I will not stand for you to go out with something like that!" Haishi was livid with anger at his daughter.

"Naruto-kun is not scum!" screamed Hinata back only to receive a slap to the face from Haishi

"Go! Leave now! You are never to speak that name ever again!" ordered Haishi as Hinata got up, tears streaming from her face as she left. A red mark formed on her cheek from the blow she received.

"_I will not give up...Naruto-kun and I are meant to be together." _though Hinata to herself.

On the other side of the village Naruto wandered around re-visiting old areas that he knew and seeing the new. "Naruto?" called out a voice from a block down. Naruto turned toward the voice to see Sakura standing there and Naruto smiled and waved. "What do you think you are doing? It's 11:00 at night?" said Sakura as she approached Naruto.

"Just out and about." answered Naruto in a reserved tone.

"Well...curfew is at 11:30 so you better get back to where ever you are staying or else ANBU will hold you for breaking curfew." said Sakura looking at Naruto with a still pissed off kind of look

"_I think we should just forgive him."_ said Inner Sakura

"_Maybe..."_ replied Sakura back as she waited for Naruto's response

"_And what a better way to forgive than letting him stay over at our place for the night."_ said Inner Sakura with an unmistakable grin

"_Wha...!"_ shouted Sakura back at herself, _"NO! That is not going to happen! Maybe if he has no where else yet, but I'm not gonna let 'that' happen!"_ shouted Sakura back at herself while blushing inwardly and a bit outardly making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"_Well...you saw and you liked."_ grinned Inner Sakura taunting the other her, _"Just go for it."_

"Sakura-chan?" said Naruto a little worried about her distant look and slight blush. "Do you have a fever?"

"Wah?" asked Sakura as she returned to reality, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Sakura laughed a bit then sighed. "If you have nowhere to stay tonight...you can stay over at my place.

"Wah? Really?" replied Naruto astounded, "How did you know I didn't have anywhere to go tonight?"

"Just a guess. I share with Ino so we might get some annoying comments." warned Sakura, "And if I don't shut her up, half the village will know by noon tomorrow." Sakura rolled her eyes and then started to walk off towards her apartment, "So...?" Sakura stared at Naruto expectantly

"Yes please." said Naruto smiling as he followed Sakura back home. When they reached Sakura's apartment Sakura took out her key and opened the door stepping in and inviting Naruto in.

"Well...home sweet home." said Sakura as she took off her boots and Naruto his shoes. Sakura checked the kitchen and found no Ino. She then check the the other rooms and no Ino so she motioned for Naruto to come in. "Ok. If you don't mind you'll have to sleep on the couch." Naruto shrugged as Sakura got a few blankets for him and handed them to him.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he took the blankets and set them down on the floor by the couch as he pulled off his jacket and Sakura could only stare at his arms.

"Well...good night Naruto." said Sakura as she went into her own room and closed the door. As Sakura went to bed Naruto set up his couch bed and lay down as he fell asleep.

"Hey wake up." said a voice as Naruto started to wake up to find Sakura standing above him.

"Huh?" said Naruto sleepily, "Morning..." he said as he yawned

"So...who is this? Asked Ino as Naruto noticed her standing against a wall looking at him with a kind of wanting look.

"Ino, believe it or not..." started Sakura as Ino grinned

"Lemme guess...boyfriend?" said Ino as Sakura blushed like mad and so did Naruto

"No!" yelled Sakura, "This is Naruto, Ino-pig!" Ino could only muster a look of surprise as she was left speechless and she then remembered he was the one at the bath house.

"No way!" yelled Ino as the shock finally passed over

"Uh? Oh...hi Ino..." yawned Naruto as he shook his head of sleep then rubbed his eyes then froze and looked up, "INO!" Naruto practically jumped out of the couch. "It's not what you think! Sakura offered me a place to stay the night cause I just back and hadn't rented a hotel room or an apartment!" The reaction made Ino laugh

"You don't think I don't know that? Sakura said she had offered a person the couch for the night and I come in after the night shift to find you here." laughed Ino and she then looked over him carefully, "You really do look better up close."

"Huh?" said Naruto as Sakura's eye twitched

"_Oh...she had better stay away from our Naruto-kun!" _yelled Inner Sakura

"_Shut up!" _snapped Sakura at herself,_ "We aren't like that!"_

"_Not yet." _grinned Inner Sakura

"Ok Ino...enough of that." said Sakura glaring at Ino

"Oh? Aren't we protective?" teases Ino only to get an evil eye from Sakura which got the point across

"Fine, hes all yours." said Ino grinning as she saw Naruto's confused face and Sakura's deep blush. Ino then walked into her own room to get some sleep leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

"_Damn that Ino..."_ thought Sakura

"_Oh well. At least you get Naruto to yourself."_ said Inner Sakura with a perverted grin on her face. Sakura took a deep breath and looked towards Naruto who was pulling his jacket back on.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay over Sakura-chan, but I have to go talk with Tsunade again this morning." said Naruto, "I'll make sure to let you now where I'm staying so the Rookie 12 and others can get together. I want to explain why I left and for what reasons." Sakura nodded as Naruto put on his shoes and started to open the door

"Naruto!" called out Sakura

"Yeah?" replied Naruto as he turned to face Sakura

"I...no. Never mind." said Sakura as she laughed a little, "See you later."

"Ok, bye." said Naruto as he turned around and closed the door behind him as he ran off to the Hokage office.

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT!"_ screamed Inner Sakura

"_Well...I just couldn't...not yet..." _replied Sakura.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Compound:

"Sir." said a messenger as he appeared before Haishi

"Yes?" murmured Haishi

"We have started spreading the rumor that the demon child is back." reported the messenger, "The villagers should be reacting later today or tomorrow."

"Very well." said Haishi as he pulled his haori on, "I have a council meeting soon so you are dismissed."

"Hai!" shouted the messenger as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Haishi then left to the council meeting room.

"Oi! Granny!" shouted Naruto as he entered Tsunades office only to earn an eye twitch

"I thought I told you...stop calling me Granny..." said Tsunade trying to hold back the desire to punch Naruto into next week.

"Whatever." said Naruto which made Tsunade's eye twitch again, "Is the council here yet?"

"They are waiting on Haishi Hyuuga and then we can begin." stated Tsunade as she stood up and motioned for Naruto to follow. Tsunade took him to a massive double door. "Is Haishi in here yet?" asked Tsunade as the ANBU guard nodded. "Thank-you." Tsunade then opened the doors and walked in taking her seat as the Hokage while Naruto stood back in the shadow of the entry way leaning against a wall.

"Are we all here?" asked Haishi as he stood up at the Council Head seat and looked around the room at the 8 Clans that made up the Council and the two empty seats that had remained empty for the past eighteen years. "It seems so..."

"So...what are we called here today for?" asked Shikaku Nara

"Yes...what is so urgent you would call us in this early in the Morning?" yawned Choza Akimichi

"Well...said Tsunade as the rest of the clans mumbled and Haishi looked towards Tsunade expectantly

"We have found the heir to the Namikaze." stated Tsunade as most of the council members eyes went wide with amazement while others simply grunted in surprise.

"You mean...there is still a Namikaze?" blurted out Tsume Inuzuka

"Yes, there is." said Tsunade calmly, "He is the son of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

"Impossible!" shouted Haishi, "Minato had no children."

"Wrong Haishi." said Naruto from the shadows as he stepped forward so everyone could see him. Everyone stared at him confused

"Who are you?" snapped Haishi as the rest of the clans just looked at him.

"My name is Namikaze, Naruto." said Naruto so everyone could hear it o there was no mistake, "I am the son of Namikaze, Minato." As Naruto said this, the council members mouths dropped open and Naruto grinned.

"What..." said Haishi weakly as he tried to comprehend the situation, "You..." Haishi's face then turned livid as he thundered, "Get out of here demon child!" at this several council members jumped up and backed away

"So...the rumors were true..." muttered Inoichi Yamanaka.

"So they were." said Rin Hatake.

"Why so surprised?" asked Naruto calmly, "Tsunade has the tests to prove it." everyone looked at Tsunade as she took a folder out and handed it to Haishi who then looked through it as he turned an even deeper shade of purple.

"This is unacceptable!" shouted Haishi as he threw the folder onto the table, "Tsunade! He is a demon and you know it!"

"Well...maybe I should prove I am not." said Naruto as he grinned a foxy grin.

"How do you propose to do so?" asked Haishi

"I don't know. I am asking you, how should I prove myself?" asked Naruto back. At this Haishi gained more composure as he took a deep breath

"We let the village decide." replied Haishi grinning as Naruto's eyes went to slits and Tsunade spoke up

"Haishi, we all know the villagers think of Naruto as a demon." said Tsunade, "And being gone for six years does not help the fact." As Haishi simply stared impassively at Tsunade

"Then, we cannot let him on the council until the village approves of him." said Haishi

"Haishi, he is eighteen, a Jonin and heir to the Namikaze estate." said Tsunade as the council murmered among themselves, "Who are you to deny him his right?"

"How is a Jonin?" barked Tsume with a confused face on

"Simple." replied Tsunade, "He was away on a six year training mission and he managed to kill two S class Missing Nin. So I promoted him." Everyone on council snapped their heads to look at Naruto as he nodded in affirmation.

"Sasori from Sand Village and Deidara." stated Naruto as some of the council sat back down while the Akimichi and Inuzuka remained standing. Suddenly a resounding boom shook the council village and an ANBU burst into the council room.

"The Rock is attacking us! They are allied with Orochimaru it seems!" reported the ANBU as the council members eyes widened.

"Ok then...what are we waiting for?" asked Naruto as he walked out of the room slowly followed by the rest of the council. As Naruto got outside he noticed a Giant Snake summon as well as the shouts of ninja doing battle. Every now and again there were flashes of light or a cloud of dust as explosions went off. Naruto took a deep breath and then shouted as loud as he could, "Orochimaru!" Naruto then disappeared in a yellow flash looking for Orochimaru.

"It would seem the fox brat is here." chuckled Orochimaru as the Tsuchikage, Onoki grumbled to himself. Orochimaru then stepped forward and shouted, "I want this village reduced to ash!"

"Yes sir!" shouted all the Sound Ninja in ear shot.

"Orochimaru..." said a voice from behind him

"Ah, Sasuke. So you decided to show up?" chuckled Orochimaru

"Only to destroy this place and if what you just said is true, to kill that loser." said Sasuke as he stepped forward with an impassive look on his face.

**Yay for Chapter 4! What do you think will happen? Same old, same old...Constructive Criticism and opinions are appreciated. Flaming ignored. Now...press that review button...you know you want to...**

**~Sepherif**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sound of War**

**I'll warn you once. This chapter does get kinda graphic. If you are not comfy reading about dismemberment, and bloody messes... don't read the marked parts. Flashback could also be considered a bit graphic for the current T rating.**

**You have been warned.**

"I'm going to kill that loser." said Sasuke as he stepped forward to stand a bit behind Orochimaru, "Then the village will fall." Orochimaru just chuckled as he looked at the village. Then suddenly the snake summon writhed and twisted around to strike by it's tail. A second later it's head was smashed into the ground and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well...there goes our easy victory." hissed Orochimaru, "Mamba still hates me for last time so we can't summon him..."

"I'll just go and destroy the village myself then." said Sasuke as he drew his sword and jump forward as he approached the village. As Sasuke got to the village a few minutes later he started to cut down leaf ninja fighting the sound ninja and allowed the forces to swarm in where the fighting was taken to the streets. Sasuke continued to stroll forward, cutting down any enemy ninja in his way.

"Sasuke!" yelled a figure as it fell from the sky and landed in front of him, "Your mine!"

"Oh? So the loser wants to fight me huh?" said Sasuke, uncaring. "Very well. I was going to kill you anyway."

"No Sasuke...neither of us are dieing...I am simply going to capture you even if I have to break every bone in your body!" yelled Naruto as he ran at Sasuke. Sasuke raised his blade as he tried to slash into Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto strafed to the side and tossed a kunai at Sasuke who jumped above it. Naruto then kicked off and flipped, bringing his right leg down in an axe kick which Sasuke grabbed and using Naruto's momentum, threw him towards a building and charged at him sword held to stab him in the neck. Naruto flipped from the throw and landed on the side of the building feet first and pushed off leaving a small dent. He then pulled out another kunai and hit Sasuke's blade away with it. As Naruto passed Sasuke' face he lashed out to punch him in the face with kunai in hand. Unable to react Sasuke went flying into a building on the other side of the street.

"Well...it seems you have gotten better loser." said Sasuke as he stepped out of the destroyed wall, "But, history will on;y repeat it self.

**Start Graphic Section**

**Flashback**

"Die!" yelled a twelve year old Sasuke as he charged Naruto a chidori in hand.

"Sasuke!" yelled a twelve year old Naruto as he charge Sasuke with a rasengan. Both attack collided and in the midst of the attack Sasuke's hand slipped as it then pushed through Naruto's right lung. Naruto coughed up blood and Naruto's rasengan disappeared. Sasuke pulled his now blood covered hand out of Naruto as he watched Naruto fall to the ground clutching at the wound.

"Damn...not enough..." heaved Sasuke who was now completely out of breath. Naruto's body then started leaking out red chakra and Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto stood up and the wound closed. Naruto then looked up at Sasuke and red, slitted eyes now shone were the previously blue eyes were. "Wha...what are you!" screamed Sasuke as Kyuubi Naruto jumped at Sasuke who then jumped to the side and started charging another Chidori. Kyuubi Naruto skidded a few meters and launched at Sasuke again. "Chidori!" yelled Sasuke as he stabbed forward with his hand and managed to land it in Naruto's gut punching half-way through as Naruto's body shuddered and went limp. Sasuke then dropped Naruto and thinking he was going to die anyway just left him. Red chakra started to envelope Naruto as the wound closed and the organs started to be repaired.

**End Flashback**

**End Graphic section**

"The only mistake I made back then was not finishing you off..." hissed Sasuke as went through a short series of hand sign and lightning started dancing around his hand. "I won't make that mistake twice though." said Sasuke as he lunged forward. Naruto then sighed and disappeared in yellow flash and re-appeared behind Sasuke as he wrapped his arm around his neck and put him into a choke hold stopping his charge and almost snapping Sasuke's neck for how fast it happened.

"Just give up Sasuke. Your no longer a match for me." said Naruto calmly.

"Never!" yelled Sasuke between a breath

"Suit yourself." said Naruto as he choked him till he passed out. Naruto then placed a sleep seal on Sasuke's forehead and took him to the Hokage office.

"I need two units of A- blood and one of plasma!" yelled Sakura as she ran around like crazy treating wounds, mending broken bones and also making sure people were not dying or dead. _"This is crazy! Why did this have to happen now?" _thought Sakura to herself as she mended a broken arm.

"Sakura-san!" yelled a nurse as she carried the transfusion packs she had asked for, "Where do these go?"

"Hook those up to the patient in room 72!" yelled Sakura

"Hai!" yelled the nurse as she hurried off

"Sakura!" yelled Tsunade as she burst into the hospital

"Yes?" replied Sakura as she turned to Tsunade, "What is it?"

"Come with me! Now!" ordered Tsunade

"But..." stammered Sakura as she looked at the patients that were now crowding the hospital.

"NOW!" yelled Tsunade and Sakura took a deep breath and ran out with Tsunade as they both headed to the Hokage office.

"This had better be good!" stormed Sakura evidently pissed as she entered the prisoner camp near the Hokage office.

"Oh...it is." replied Tsunade

"More important than saving lives?" asked Sakura with venom in her voice

"Well...we have a special guest I though you would like to check up on." said Tsunade as Sakura's eyes widened

"Is it Naruto? Is Naruto hurt?" asked Sakura with worry in her eyes

"No...it's Sasuke." replied Tsunade as Sakura's eyes got even bigger.

"Sa...su...ke..."whispered Sakura as tears came to her eyes

"Yeah...Naruto knocked him out and brought him in." said Tsunade as she saw Sakura on the verge of tears. After a minute they arrived at the prison camp and Sakura ran around wildly until she saw Naruto standing by a tent with a solemn face.

"Naruto...is it true..." asked Sakura as she ran up, out of breath.

"Yes." replied Naruto as he pulled back the tent flap revealing Sasuke as Sakura entered slowly and looked at him. She then fell to her knees and Naruto seeing this came up behind her and put his hands comfortingly on her shoulders.

"You...actually brought him back..." whispered Sakura as she tried to hold back tears.

"Yeah." said Naruto, "I kept my promise, I brought him back." As soon as Naruto said that Sakura burst into tears. He was finally back, although she did not feel as happy as would have all those years ago, she was still glad. "Sakura-chan..." murmured Naruto as he watched her cry. He then took a deep breath and turned away and started to walk out of the tent.

"Wh-where are you going?" asked Sakura as she turned around as Naruto started to walk out.

"To finish this." stated Naruto as red charka started to leak from his body and Sakura's eyes widened again.

"Naruto...kun..." croaked Sakura as she saw the demonic chakra.

"Don't worry." said Naruto, still facing away, "I can control it." Naruto was visibly shaking as he disappeared in a yellow flash streaked with red.

"Be careful..."whispered Sakura as Naruto left. Naruto appeared at the village wall, directly in front of the second wave of sound and rock ninja.

"Out of the way." shouted one of the ninja as he charge forward kunai in hand.

"No...out of my way..." said Naruto as he grinned and looked up showing the demonic eyes as red chakra exploded from his body so strong it was visible.

"What are you?" shouted the same ninja as he stopped and took a defensive stance.

"Your worst nightmare..." replied Naruto as he shot forward and punched the ninja in the face so hard it sent him flying into the oncoming horde, killing him instantly and killing or injuring anyone else. Naruto then charged two rasengans, one in each hand as they started to flicker and a shuriken shape formed around them. "Futon! Fuusen shuriken!" yelled Naruto as he threw both attacks as they slammed into the front lines exploding down the line, killing all the ninja in that wave. Naruto then took off towards the scents of two powerful seeming ninja. "_I'm coming for you next, Orochimaru!" _thought the Kyuubi and Naruto in unison.

**Start Graphic Section**

"Oh?" chuckled Orochimaru as Naruto appeared before him and the Tsuchikage, "It seems you arrived huh fox brat?"

"So...this is the one you were talking about Orochimaru?" said the Tsuchikage, his arms crossed.

"Yes." hissed Orochimaru as he stared at Naruto, "Just be careful cause he is..." before Orochimaru could finish his sentence Naruto disappeared and re-appeared right in front of Orochimaru and slammed his fist into Orochimaru's gut then pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the throat before ripping out his heart.

"What the fuck!" yelled the Tsuchikage as Naruto threw Orochimaru's now limp body to the side as he turned to face the Tsuchikage. "What are you!" yelled the kage as he prepared himself to fight this demon.

**End Graphic Section**

"Your the second person to ask me that today..." laughed Naruto as he looked up and let his blood drenched hand hang at his side. Naruto then returned to normal letting the chakra dissipate as his eyes returned to normal. "I come requesting peace." said Naruto as the kage raised an eyebrow then laughed.

"If they send Monsters like you as peace keepers..." laughed the Kage, "Then the whole world would be screwed over!"

"Orochimaru was an enemy to me personally." stated Naruto as he watched the Kage's every move, "So...will you surrender and leave peacefully?"

"No I will not!" yelled the Kage a he ran forward and slashed with a sword he drew as he ran. To his surprise, Naruto caught the blade and snapped it in half. The kage then jumped back and did a set of hand signs. "Doton! Earth Pool!" The kage them slammed his hands into the ground as the ground in front of him turned to mud. Seeing this Naruto jumped up into a tree and did a few hand signs of his own.

"Futon! Air Bullet!" Naruto fired a barrage of compressed balls of wind at the Kage. The kage did another set of signs and this time a wall of earth shot up and blocked the bullets of air, although they left good sized dents in the wall. The wall then crumbled and Naruto was nowhere to be found. The kage looked around and then felt a kunai at the back of his neck. "Don't move and you won't die." said Naruto as another Naruto appeared right in front of him and pointed a kunai at the kage's throat.

"F-fine...I submit. The Rock surrenders..." stuttered the kage

"Thank-you." said Naruto before knocking out the Kage. He then placed a sleep seal on the kage's head and took him to the prison camp as well. When Naruto passed by with the Rock Kage over his shoulder the rock ninja did one of two things, Instant surrender or suicide. Most committed suicide than become prisoners to the leaf. The war had ended.

**Ok...I'm getting better at lengthening the chapters...anyway. For those who are disappointed with the war, sorry. I'll make the next war part I write a bit longer/better. Please tell me if you think the story should be marked mature cause of this chapter (don't wanna get in trouble). Next is a thanks for the reviews. I see some people like the story so far. Constructive criticism blah blah blah... Flaming will be ignored. So...have at it.**

**~Sepherif**

**P.S. Really...PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! Thank-you =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vengeance**

Naruto arrived at the prison camp only to find it destroyed. He left the Rock Kage in the hands of an ANBU and ran towards Sasuke's holding tent only to find it blown to pieces and Sakura missing. "Damn it!" yelled Naruto as he started to leak red chakra again and it covered him in a cloak. "Sasuke!" roared Naruto.

"Well...it seems he got back." grinned Sasuke as he hopped from house to house carrying an unconscious Sakura over his shoulder, "That loser...he is so stupid." chuckled Sasuke as he stopped in the training grounds that squad seven used to use. "I think here will be a fitting place." Meanwhile, Naruto picked up Sasuke's scent and shot off in his direction moving so fast he was just a red blur to most people. He arrived at the training grounds mere minutes after Sasuke had.

"Sasuke! Where are you!" yelled a furious three tailed Naruto as he looked around, scanning the scenery around him before having his eyes rest upon the three stumps. The sight there made his eyes go wide. Sakura was there, tied up to the stump and unconscious. Naruto ran over to her to make sure she alright. "Sakura-chan! Are you alright!" Naruto tried to shake Sakura awake.

"Na-ru-to-kun..." mumbled Sakura as she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open to see Naruto in front of her. Then they shot open as she saw the red, slitted eyes, elongated canines and red, demonic chakra. She screamed in fright which astounded Naruto until he realized he had let his anger get the better of him. He backed away as the chakra started to disperse. Sakura then passed out again.

"You let your guard down loser." said Sasuke as he appeared behind Naruto, blade positioned to cut off Naruto's head. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke swing the blade in, his face perfectly calm and emotionless. Then, right before the blade shaved off Naruto's head he was tackled to the ground. As Naruto fell, a kunai fell out of his pocket. The other ninja rolled and hopped to his feet then jumped at Sasuke and stabbed forward with a kunai.

"You let your guard down, Sasuke." said Kakashi. Sasuke hmph'ed and then smashed the but of his sword into Kakashi's wrist as it came into range, breaking it. Kakashi dropped the kunai as pain flooded his hand and then Sasuke flipped the blade and stabbed down trying to stab through Kakashi's back and stomach. Kakashi then side stepped and only was given a deep cut in his left side. He breathed hard from the wound as he clutched it with his good hand as his broken wrist hung.

"You are no match for me Kakashi. I have long since surpassed you." said Sasuke coldly. Sasuke then raised his blade and swiped to cut off Kakashi's head. This time a kunai blocked it as Naruto appeared holding a kunai to Sasuke's blade and another to his neck.

"Give it up Sasuke." growled Naruto who had returned to normal.

"So loser. Round two?" said Sasuke as if bored.

"Believe it!" replied Naruto with a yell as Sasuke jumped back and channeled chakra into his blade. Electricity started to cackle around Sasuke's blade as it glowed blue. Naruto charged forward and made a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as several hundred on him appeared.

"Well, you've changed." said Sasuke sarcastically as he turned on his sharingan and danced around the incoming clones slashing and cutting and stabbing at all who got in range leaving a field of smoke in his wake.

"Rasengan!" shouted a clone as it held a glowing orb of chakra as it popped up next to Sasuke. Naruto's clone shoved it forward and Sasuke held up his blade to block the attack. The force of the attack sent him flying back a few meters digging two deep trenches in the ground.

"Not half bad loser." said Sasuke as he jumped out of the trench and stood ready to take on the multiple clones. But they all suddenly disappeared as Sasuke found the real Naruto. "What...is that!" Naruto stood in front of Sakura and he had red chakra covering his body in a thin layer. He had two red fox ears and a bushy tail had spouted from the bottom of his spine. He also had 2 inch long claws on each hand and foot. He had his normal blue eyes, but they had slits for pupils and a blood red rim. His canines had elongated and his whisker marks had thickened. Sasuke could only stare as the red chakra dissipated and Naruto just stood there staring back.

"Sasuke..." said Naruto in a deep voice. Sasuke prepared for the worst as he charged his blade up again with lightning chakra and took a low defensive stance. "Give up now. I don't want to kill you." growled Naruto

"Give up?" sneered Sasuke, who, for the first time in a long time actually felt scared, "Why would I surrender my self to you?" Taking that as a no Naruto disappeared in a yellow and red streaked flash and reappeared behind Sasuke. He had his claws raised and he swiped down across Sasuke's back before Sasuke had even figured out what had happened. "AARRG!" yelled Sasuke as he stumbled forward leaning forward slightly because of the pain. Naruto then appeared in front of Sasuke. The only thing Sasauke saw was a knee coming into his gut. As Sasuke was hit up into the air he managed a few hand signs and breathed in, "Katon! Grand Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke blew all the breathed in air out at Naruto, sending a massive fire ball at him. Sasuke landed and fell to one knee as he kept looking where his Sharingan showed a massive chakra source, one that was now roasting inside a sea of flames.

"That won't be enough to stop me." said Naruto as he appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke took his chance and whipped around slashing his sword across Naruto's chest from his right hip to his left shoulder. Naruto reeled back as the wound steamed and began to close. Sasuke took his chance and pushed off in a jump and appeared right next to Sakura.

"Don't move or she dies." ordered Sasuke. To emphasize the point he put the tip of his sword to Sakura's neck.

"Na...ru...to...kun..." muttered Sakura as Sasuke held his blade up her.

"_So...Sakura likes Naruto now huh?"_ thought Sasuke to himself as he grinned, _"I can use this..."_ Sasuke turned his head to see Kakashi kneeling where he had left him minutes before watching carefully and not moving a muscle. Naruto just stood there with menace in his eyes. _"It would seem Naruto likes Sakura as well..."_ Sasuke's grin turned to a malicious grin. "Good...just stay there as I leave. Come after me..." said Sasuke as he pulled out a bomb tag and placed it on Sakura's head, "...and boom." Naruto's eyes widened before turning to slits.

"Your sick. Doing this to your own team mate..." growled Naruto

"Ex-team mate." stated Sasuke as his features returned to being emotionless.

"She loves you dammit!" yelled Naruto

"So." said Sasuke as Naruto's eyes gleamed with even more hate, "I could care less."

"Just leave Sasuke." said Naruto watching carefully, "Bringing you back home to stay is not worth losing Sakura-chan." Naruto's features returned to normal hoping it would show that he had given up and Sasuke would just leave.

"Well..." said Sasuke, "I would love to, but first..." Sasuke then stepped away from Sakura and headed toward Naruto. "I must complete my goal for coming here." Sasuke then pointed the blade's tip just above Naruto's heart. Behind Sasuke one of Naruto's clones appeared in front of Sakura and after looking to see what had happened, carefully removed the bomb tag and cut her free. It then pulled another tag off of Sakura's back. Naruto then grinned as the clone disappeared in a yellow flash with the tags. The real Naruto then whacked the blade from over his heart and upper cut Sasuke in the gut making him stumble back. "Bad move!" Sasuke then made a hand sign and two explosions went off in the forest. Sasuke went wide eyed as he turned and saw Sakura was un-tied and waking up and also the smoke trail floating along out of the forest.

"You lose." said Naruto as he stabbed Sasuke with a kunai in the chest right next to his heart.

"Why..." sputtered Sasuke as he fell to his knee holding the wound

" You threatened Sakura-chan, tried to kill me and Kakashi-sensei." explained Naruto, "I have no problem killing you right now..." Sasuke clutched the wound as his vision swam in front of him and he passed out.

Naruto carried Sakura back in to the village bridal style as she was still unconscious while two clones carried a near-dead Sasuke and Kakashi limped along refusing any help what-so-ever. They reached the village and Kakashi entered the hospital only to pass out right as he entered. The nurses took him away to be treated as well as Sasuke. Naruto gave them special instructions and the fact he was a class S. They nodded and took him away to be treated so he could answer questions later. Naruto then left the hospital and went to Sakura's apartment. It was now late afternoon, the attack had lasted most of the day and the ANBU were busy collecting prisoners while Chunnin and Jonin were busy collecting the bodies. The Gennin helped where ever they could. Tsunade sat in her office, her head back and a deep breath escaped her as she wiped a tear from her eye. So many had died in that battle.

"Almost home Sakura-chan." said Naruto to the still unconscious Sakura. Naruto walked up to the door and turned the knob to find it was open and he entered. He went and set Sakura in her room then sat by her. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan...because of me..." started Naruto

"Naruto...kun..." mumbled Sakura as she stirred. Naruto was taken aback that she would say kun at the end of his name.

"_Does this mean she likes me?"_ thought Naruto to himself

"_Possibly." _said the Kyuubi,_ "Not that I care. I am tired from today. Using fox sage mode still takes a lot of chakra."_

"_Aren't you a demon lord?" _retorted Naruto,_ " You should have a near endless amount of chakra."_

"_Healing and taking on 3 strong men as well as crossing the village in your body at full speed takes a lot of strength. I bet you feel tired too." _replied the Kyuubi

"_Yeah..." _thought Naruto back. Just then he realized just how tired he was and fell asleep right there.

The next morning Naruto awoke to an overpowering scent, even more so because of his animal like senses. _"What is this? It smells so good..."_ thought Naruto. He then forced his eyes open and he saw Sakura, they were practically kissing. His nose was centimeters from hers and he could feel her breath on his lips. The sensation sent a shiver down his spine. He then slowly got up so as not to wake her up only to find her arm was laying over his chest. He gently placed her arm back on the bed and slid off it making as little noise as possible. Sakura then stirred and opened her eyes ever so slightly and saw Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" mumbled Sakura as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The situation then hit her, "What are you doing here!" yelled Sakura at Naruto as Naruto cringed and turned around. Sakura then saw how beat up and damaged he looked and it all came back, "Naruto!" cried Sakura as she jumped up and ran into him hugging him tight, "What happened...all I remember was you leaving then a few minutes later...Sasuke woke up and blew up the prison camp! He must have knocked me unconscious because I don't remember anything." Sakura looked up at Naruto with tears in her eyes

"You...might want to sit down..." suggested Naruto, "This might take a little time." Naruto then explained what happened as Sakura's eyes got wider and wider. "Finally he passed out and I took both him and Kakashi to the hospital. Sasuke will undergo treatment then be questioned and put under arrest." finished Naruto.

"I see...so Sasuke tried to kill me to get you to surrender to kill you..." repeated Sakura in a low voice, "Then he might have killed me a Kakashi-sensei anyway..." she finished as fresh tears came to her eyes, "I can't believe he would do that..." Sakura then broke down and cried, letting out the astonishment, sadness and anger. Naruto sat down next to her and held her close until she finished, that wouldn't happen for another hour.

A few days later:

The village repairs were under way and the wounded were starting to be released. Kakashi was among the first along with Ten Ten and Kiba. All three had sustained a serious wound and a few smaller ones. Ten Ten had broken her ankle and a cut on her upper left arm so was on crutches, a protective Neji walked her out of the hospital. Kiba had sustained a slash to the upper leg and few small cuts all over. Kakashi had his wound in his stitched after an initial healing and a blood transfusion, his wrist was also in a cast. Naruto was now known to be in town (although no one knew his real last name yet) and he still got glares from people as he passed, but they respected him for his defeat of the Tsuchikage, Orochimaru and Sasuke. Sakura was still having trouble getting over the fact that Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto, Kakashi and herself. Sasuke was released to the ANBU upon being stabilized and his wounds closed. He was now under arrest until the trial next week. The Tsuchikage was released back to his village after signing a peace treaty under pressure and threat of facing Naruto again.

"I demand that the demon child be banished!" raged Haishi in the council meeting that afternoon, "I don't care if he is the hero of this little fight! He is a danger!"

"I beg to differ." said Inoichi, "He is no danger. I say we let him stay."

"He did defeat the Tsuchikage himself as well as Orochimaru." pointed out Tsume

"Shut up both of you!" snapped Haishi as Inoichi and Tsume closed their mouths

"Haishi...you're letting personal emotions get the best of you." said Shikaku calmly

"You...do you know what that...that thing has done!" screamed Haishi

"Yes we do, Haishi." replied Rin Hatake, "He saved this village, that is all there is to it." At this Haishi turned a shade of purple seldom seen. He then dismissed the meeting and stormed out before any objection could be raised.

**Ok...weekend is over for me so there won't be an update for a few days unless I get lucky. Anyway...thanks for the feed back Death and SubZero, I'll try to slow it down a bit (I see what you mean...although it's only been about a week so far in the story). It will remain as is, but a few twists I shall throw in just for the added suspense and drama (though also for the lolz and to add length). Constructive criticism is always appreciated...flaming will be ignored. So...have at it.**

**~Sepherif**

**P.S. - I realize NaruSaku is grossly over used. Just let it be known that this is one story of many to come _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Secrets Uncovered**

The council stood in silence as Haishi stormed out of the meeting hall. They all slowly took their seats again as Naruto sat down in his clan's seat. "Terribly sorry." apologized Naruto

"No need Naruto." replied Inoichi as he folded his hands under his chin gazed over them at Naruto, "He's just never been able to let go of the fact that his own brother was killed by the Kyuubi. And it certainly doesn't help that you are the son of Minato." the rest of the council nodded in affirmation and all turned to face Naruto, "And with your return, I presume you wish to re-claim the Namikaze compound along with the businesses?"

"Yes." stated Naruto meeting Inoichi's gaze.

"Then we have no right to deny you your heritage." said Inoichi as he stood up and walked to the door. He then opened the door and whispered something to the ANBU outside who nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, "Now, we must talk of re-naming a council head." said Inoichi as he took his seat again.

"Council head?" asked Naruto a look of puzzlement on his face

"Yes." said Shikaku, "The one who leads the council and has direct authority, effectively the second in charge of the village." Naruto's eyebrows raised at this as he looked a little surprised.

"And the current council head is Haishi." stated Rin, "As he has been for the past 20 years."

"Who is currently running for the position?" asked Naruto

"Well, naturally Haishi is, and so is Choza and myself." replied Inoichi, "The vote will happen in 2 weeks. Dismissed." All the council members got up and left as the ANBU walked in and handed Inoichi the files he had requested. Inoichi then went to Naruto and held the files out to him, "This holds the deed to the compound and the contracts of your families business. It also holds your personal information." Naruto accepted the file and opened it looking through the various papers until he came across the business contracts.

"Apartments...hotels..." murmured Naruto in surprise, "Trading companies...Wow. Seemed like my family owned a lot of land and businesses."

"The Namikaze where one of the most powerful and influential clans back in the day, more so than the Hyuuga and Uchiha." laughed Inoichi as Naruto flinched at the last name 'Uchiha'.

"How...how is Sasuke?" asked Naruto tentatively, "Have we gotten anything out of him yet?" Inoichi's face went stone hard as he shook his head.

"I know nothing as of now. I know he is a friend of yours and you wish to speak with him." replied Inoichi grave, "You'll have to ask Lady Hokage for anything on him." Inoichi then turned and left Naruto in the council room. Naruto finished looking over the files and when he did, stored it all back away in the file as he made to hand it back to the ANBU who just shook his head.

"That file is yours Namikaze-san. Do as you please." said the ANBU as he walked away. Naruto thought he could sense a bit of hate in his voice.

"_So...inherited much, no?" _grinned the Kyuubi foxily as he lay down behind the sealed cage.

"_Yes, more than enough to do anything I please."_ mused Naruto, _"I also ironically own my old apartment." _ At this both Naruto and the Kyuubi stopped grinning as their faces returned to being somber.

"_That place is tainted with enough of your blood and suffering...let us not speak of it."_ said the Kyuubi sadly as he remembered those lone, sad, painful nights spent recovering from the villagers abuse. Both remained silent as Naruto headed off towards his new home.

As he walked through the streets the villagers made trail for him as they stayed as far away as possible. Naruto just kept on walking until one man mustered the courage and yelled, "Get out demon spawn!" the man even threw a bottle which Naruto caught with ease. Naruto then stopped and looked at him sadly as he threw the empty glass bottle in a trash container and kept walking. Although after that Naruto received more verbal abuse and even a few more bottles thrown at him or an occasional knife all of which he either caught or avoided.

"_Still sour I see..."_ groaned Naruto to himself as he dodged another bottle, _"Seems we are returning to our old way of life, huh?"_

"_Shut it."_ snapped the Kyuubi as Naruto nodded mentally. After a while Naruto arrived at the Namikaze compound and placed his hand on the wooden door which led into the main courtyard.

"Home sweet home I guess." chuckled Naruto dryly.

"Naruto-kun?" asked a voice from behind as Naruto turned his head to see Hinata standing there confused and blushing.

"Yeah Hinata, whats up?" replied Naruto as he took his hand off the door and walked a few steps towards Hinata.

"Why are you here? This place is the Namikaze compound." said Hinata as she shuffled her feet nervously.

"Well..." said Naruto as he bit his lip wondering if he should tell her now or later, "Well...I kinda live here now." Naruto decided as he opted to tell her. Hinata's eye's widened with surprise.

"But...how?" stammered Hinata, "The Namikaze ended with Minato Yondaime."

"No...I am Minato's son apparently." grinned Naruto as Hinata's eyes widened to their full extent, "My name is now Naruto Namikaze." Hinata then fainted and Naruto yelled as she did. A few minutes later Hinata woke up to find herself inside a room. She sat up on the bed she was laying on and looked around.

"Where am I?" said Hinata out loud to herself

"Well...you kinda fainted, and since I don't know where you live and judging from your fathers reaction earlier, I took you into my home till you woke up." said Naruto as he appeared leaning on the rooms door frame on the opposite wall.

"_N-naruto-kuns house?" _thought Hinata to herself as she fought for control of her consciousness,"Th-thank-you Naruto-kun...I really must be going now though...so If you will excuse me..." Hinata jumped up and quickly walked out the door and out of the house to find herself near the front gates of the compound. Naruto walked out after her.

"Hinata..." said Naruto as Hinata turned to face him, "Could you please tell no one of who I really am. I'm planning to invite everyone over for a peace making talk in a week." Naruto looked directly into Hinata's eyes expecting an answer, all the while she was lost in his deep blue eyes. "Hinata?"

"Wha? Oh yes. I won't tell anyone." said Hinata as she snapped back to the real world. She then bowed and left the compound making sure no one saw her. Naruto, grinning, went deeper into the compound until he found a suitable house to stay in. The compound itself was made up only of 20 two or three story, large separate houses as well as two outdoor training grounds, a large pool, a pub and the records/meeting hall. Unknown to Naruto was that the two story, large house he had chosen, would have been the very house he would have grown up in if not for that night eighteen years ago.

Hinata walked back to her families compound which was actually quite close to the Namikaze compound. As she walked she thought about Naruto and blushed up a storm. _"His eyes are so beautiful. Although they seem to hold a lot of pain and suffering and loneliness, he can still act cheerful and kind."_ thought Hinata. She arrived at her families compound gates just after noon as she walked in to pick up some gear for training. _"Maybe I can get Naruto-kun to have a spar with me..." _Hinata grinned at the thought and also of what could 'happen' during their spar. As she started out of her room and was passing one of the outer meeting rooms she overheard two men talking. She managed to identify one as her father, but the other was harder to discern.

"We must remove that filth from our village." said Haishi furiously, "I only wonder why I haven't taken matters into my own hands."

"You must be patient Haishi-dono." hissed a the other voice, "Soon that boy you call demon will be long gone from here and this world." At this Hinata's eyes widened and she willed herself to be completely quiet as she continued eavesdropping.

"_Oh my god...they are talking about Naruto!" _yelled Hinata to herself

"I only have one concern, my eldest daughter is seemingly in love with the demon." said Haishi with obvious disgust in his voice, "I need to separate her feelings for him so my clans blood is not tainted by that demons filth."

"Then kill him." chuckled the other man as Hinata almost let out a gasp and turned red with rage and worry, "That will solve your little dilemma."

"I cannot do that without proof that he is a threat to the village." stated Haishi with a hint of remorse, "I would use the Kyuubi as a pretense, but that can be easily negated..."

"_Kyuubi? What is father talking about?"_ Hinata asked herself as she heard the two men stand. She then snapped back to reality and quietly ran off to avoid being caught by either of the two men. She quickly ran back to the Namikaze compound and pushed the gates open and shut them again quickly so she wasn't seen. She then turned on her Byakugan and looked around before stopping Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata as she saw Naruto respond by looking towards the source of the voice. He then disappeared and re-appeared in front of Hinata looking confused.

"Hinata? What is it?" asked Naruto worriedly as he saw the look of worry and fear on Hinata's face.

"I just wanted to tell you, my father is planning your downfall and death." said Hinata as she saw Naruto raise his eye brows and then sigh.

"I thought he would try something like this." said Naruto as he shook his head, "I just didn't think it would all start so soon." Naruto looked back up at Hinata and smiled, "Thanks for the warning Hinata, I'll be careful." He then turned around and walked back to his house, "Leave now please, I'm still busy settling in."

"Naruto-kun..." started Hinata as she looked at Naruto tentatively, "My father mentioned the Kyuubi...do you know anything about it?" Naruto then visibly flinched as he turned back around.

"The Kyuubi?" said Naruto, his mouth dry, "I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto tried to feign ignorance, but with seeing the look on Hinata's face he sighed, "Yeah, I know about it." Hinata's eye's widened a bit and then they turned serious.

"Tell me Naruto-kun, what did my father mean when he said he would use the Kyuubi as a pretense to get you killed'?" asked Hinata, her eyes frozen on Naruto's face

"That...I can't tell you right now." replied Naruto with a distant and painful look on his face, "I'll tell everyone at the party." He stared into Hinata's eyes before looking back down at the ground, "Sorry." He then turned and walked briskly away leaving Hinata standing there.

"_Hey, Naruto."_ said the Kyuubi as Naruto was pulled into his mindscape. Naruto stood before the huge metal barred cage that held back the Kyuubi as he stared up at the dark, sinister eyes of the Kyuubi.

"_What is it Kyuubi?" _asked Naruto,_ "Bored?"_

"_Not at all." _grinned the Kyuubi, _"Just curious when this party of yours is."_

"_In a week." _replied Naruto as he rolled his eyes, _"Weren't you paying attention? And why do you want to know anyway?"_

"_No, just asking." grinned the Kyuubi with a glint in his eye that Naruto knew only to well._

"_No and no again!" _yelled Naruto angrily,_ "I'm not going to let you out so you can cause panic." _Naruto stared at the demon and wondered to himself for the millionth time why he had made that deal with the Kyuubi.

**Flashback**

Naruto lay on the ground after Sasuke had punched him through with another Chidori, this one in his gut. He felt the chakra fixing the wound, but it was not enough. _"I'm going to die here..."_ thought Naruto to himself as he coughed up some blood and closed his eyes. He re-opened them to find himself standing infront of the Kyuubi's cage. Naruto looked at it dumbfounded, _"Wh—why am I here?"_ shouted Naruto in his own mindscape as a pair of red eyes glowed from behind the bars.

"_So...you just had to almost get killed again..." sighed the Kyuubi who then grinned, "Although...if you set me free, I will heal you so you may live." _ The Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto just stared.

"_I know you'll just kill me anyway, then you go and kill the rest of the village." _snapped Naruto as the Kyuubi looked down at him.

"_You're not as stupid as you look, although you'll die if you don't set me free." _sneered the Kyuubi,_ "You'll never save that Uchiha and that little pink haired vixen would be devastated, would she not?" _The Kyuubi chuckled as Naruto's eyes glowed with hate and understanding.

"_Fine..."_ grumbled Naruto as he jumped up and ripped the seal off before he could doubt himself and the doors of the cage burst open as red chakra shot forward and coated Naruto in malicious energy. Back in the real world, Naruto convulsed and the stomach wound steamed and shuddered before quickly healing over. Naruto's eyes flickered open to reveal blood red eyes as he screamed and rolled onto his back, panting.

"_What are you doing!" _shouted the Kyuubi as Naruto pushed the weakened Kyuubi back into the cage with his own chakra, "_We had a deal! Your life for my freedom!"_ The Kyuubi pushed back, but to no avail and he what happened then made even the Kyuubi react in surprise. The previously dungeon like mindscape shimmered and transformed into a forest with a lake nearby. The Kyuubi looked around and saw Naruto standing there looking almost as confused, _"What happened..."_

"_You're free Kyuubi, atleast from the seal." _replied Naruto_, "The only reason you aren't out in the world again, is because the moment you exit my body, we both die." _The Kyuubi rasied an eyebrow at this and sighed.

"_Then...show me your are worthy of my powers." _said the Kyuubi as he shrunk down to the size of a large dog. Naruto raised his eyebrow now as the Kyuubi attacked and Naruto side stepped the bite. One of the tails lashed out to slice Naruto in half. Naruto dropped to the ground and threw a kunai into the Kyuubi's belly causing it to roar in pain. Naruto then jumped up charged a rasengan.

"_Lets finish this with one attack." _Said Naruto as the rasengan glowed in his hand. The Kyuubi grinned and opened it's mouth, charging a black ball of chakra infront of his mouth. As soon as it was done he fired it and Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the mass of chakra. To the both's amazement, the rasengan pushed through and slammed into the Kyuubi's face, sending it flying through several of the trees in the mindscape. Naruto looked at his hand in amazement and then at the Kyuubi. _"D...did my Rasengan just..."_ Naruto looked back at his hand and clenched it, _"Turn red?"_

**End Flashback**

"_You beat me that time..."_ growled the Kyuubi as Naruto grinned, _"Oh well...we are stuck together so why not lend you my power every now and again."_ Naruto grinned and walked around the Namikaze compound cleaning it up and placing self cleaning seals around (an invention of his families) as he prepared for the guests he would have in a weeks time.

**Well...here ends chapter 7. I am sorry if the quality seems to be...slipping. Any way, no more wasting time! A 1 week time skip to the party/meeting will kick off the next chapter.**

**If you can think of a way you want this story to turn, just voice it on reviews or send me a pm. If you want to help write it, pm me as well.**

**Constructive Criticism and opinions please! Flaming will be ignored. So...have at it!**

**~Sepherif**

**P.S. - Check out my new story I am writing. It's called The Shifter. 1st chapter is up and expect the second chapter later today!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Oh no! An AN at the beginning of a chapter! Nothing bad, just saying thanks to all you anon supporters and registered supporters. My inbox on my gmail is flooded with alarms from subscribers to this story and my penname =P You have no idea how much that helps me write these chapters for you. I see no fight scenes for a few chapters. Maybe a spar or two between some friends, though nothing major. Just gonna work up to heat a bit. You'll see.**

**~Sepherif**

**P.S. - I did say it was my first Fan-fic...but I am an experienced writer and RP'er.**

**The Truth**

A week after Naruto's move into the Namikaze compound, all was ready for the party and meeting that was to be held the next day. Naruto walked out of the compound into the village, unworried about people noticing him going in and out of the famous compound. The village would find out one way or another anyway. As Naruto walked along towards the market, he pulled out a list and went over it. "Ok...all I need is...drinks, some miscellaneous food stuff...ramen..." muttered Naruto to himself as he came across the market area. He walked around purchasing the food items and other party things he needed. He also saw the villagers busy putting up decorations around the village and stopped to ask what they were for at one of the market stands.

"Oh?" replied the old lady who worked the stand, "Those are for the festival in three days time."

"Festival?" asked Naruto, "I figured they were for some sort of village thing...but what festival is it?" Naruto had his question answered when a banner was raised and he ran off before getting an answer from the store owner, head held down so no one could see his face as tears streamed down his face.

"Hey billboard brow!" yelled Ino at Sakura. Sakura turned away from her lunch at her favorite food stand and faced her room mate.

"What is it Ino-pig?" asked Sakura as a vein pulsed on her forehead showing her obvious anger at being disturbed.

"Well...just wondering if you were going to Naruto's house tomorrow for the party?" replied Ino with a grin. Sakura looked confused and Ino sighed in disappointment, "Don't tell me you don't know..."

"Oh I knew...I just didn't know where or when it is." said Sakura back and looked up at the sky, "And now that I think of it...I haven't seen him in about a week now..." Sakura continued looking up, thinking of reasons why Naruto hadn't shown himself recently. _"Oh well...I'll find out tomorrow."_ though Sakura to herself as she returned to eating her lunch.

"Father!" yelled Hinata as she ran into the council meeting room, "I am here." Hinata slowed to a respectful walk as she entered the council room and kneeled in front of the council. She wore the plain white robes required of all people in a council meeting.

"Very well...we shall now commence the meeting." Hiashi nodded to the council elders who then spoke up.

"Hinata Hyuuga, we assign you this task, convert the Namikaze to our side." ordered Elder Gyan as Hinata's eyes widened.

"D...does this give me permission to...date Naruto-kun?" stammered Hinata as her face turned cherry red at the simple thought of dating Naruto

"What ever you must do, we will allow." said Elder Gyan. Hinata turned to Hiashi and he also nodded. Her face lit up and she bowed.

"Thank-you!" said Hinata, stifling a cry of joy, "I will not fail you." With that the council excused Hinata. Hinata yelped in joy as she ran to her room and changed into her normal attire and ran out to go do some training. _"I'll have you tomorrow Naruto-kun."_

Sakura walked along the street she was on, stopping at a stand occasionally to see what they were selling or stopping to help set up for the festival. "I can't believe it's this time of year again." breathed Sakura to herself, smiling. She strolled to the end of the street when Naruto suddenly ran by. Sakura yelped in surprise and turned her head to follow him as he ran down the street. Sakura immediately knew something was wrong so she followed him. _"What's happening with Naruto..."_

"_Dunno." _replied Inner Sakura in a bored voice, _"He seemed ok."_

"_No...something is wrong."_ thought Sakura, _"We need to find out what." _Inner Sakura then grinned

"_Well...if you're going to comfort him...I know one or two ways that will really do it for him." _ said Inner Sakura still grinning and with a certain glint in her eye.

"_If your thinking what I am thinking...then...NO!" s_creamed Sakura back as she pushed her Inner self back into the deepest part of her consciousness, _"Although...I wouldn't object if it came to 'that'..."_ Sakura continued following Naruto until she noticed the change of scenery. She realized he was quickly heading in the direction of the council level clans compounds. Sakura tsk'd and sped up, practically a blur now as she overtook Naruto and stood in front of him as he came running towards her. "Naruto!" yelled Sakura as he came within 10 meters of her. Naruto looked up briefly to see who it was, then drooped his head down lower and ran even faster. Sakura whipped around as he passed her and grasped his arm, preventing him from going any further.

"Let go Sakura-chan..." Said Naruto in a barely audible whisper, "Please...just...let me go..." Naruto still would not look up or even at Sakura as she noticed the tears falling from his face.

"Naruto...what's wrong?" asked Sakura, mildly concerned.

"Nothing you would understand..." replied Naruto as he turned his head so Sakura could see only the right side of his face. Sakura felt her heart crumble as she looked into Naruto's eyes, normally so full of life and energy, now dark and dead as well as his tear streaked face.

"_Just like Sasuke's eyes..."_ thought Sakura who then mentally beat herself for comparing Naruto to Sasuke, even though it was as true as it was.

"Sakura-chan..." said Naruto in his barely audible whisper, now filled with pain and suffering, "I just...want to be alone." Sakura then narrowed her eyes as she yanked Naruto in a bit closer.

"So you can what? Suffer on your own for a reason I don't know?" yelled Sakura as Naruto's eyes dimmed a bit more, "Naruto, you don't have to suffer by yourself if that is what you are going through. I thought it strange that I didn't see you for the past week, if all you have been doing is crying alone I'll...I'll..." Sakura started to cry a bit as Naruto just stared blankly into Sakura's eyes, barely registering her words, "I'll...never forgive you...baka..." Sakura then released Naruto from her grip on his arm and instead, pulled into a comforting hug. Naruto simply hung in her embrace and he slowly returned her hug as a few rain drops began to fall. Naruto's eyes regained a little vigor and he pushed away from Sakura gently.

"It's starting to rain...why don;t you come over to my house and wait out the storm." suggested Naruto, his voice still a whisper and eyes still dim and empty. Sakura smiled and nodded as she followed Naruto through the slowly thickening rain until they came across the Namikaze compound.

"Naruto you baka." said Sakura, "This is the Namikaze compound, we can't go in here." Sakura watched as Naruto put his hand on the lock seal and it glowed before splitting in half and opening the gates. Naruto walked in and Sakura tentatively followed suite, "Did you not hear me? This is the Namikaze compund! N-A-M-I-K-A-Z-E." spelled out Sakura as Naruto walked into a large house at the opposite end of the main street. He turned around the in the door way and motioned for Sakura to follow. The rain was now coming down hard so she sighed and ran towards the house before it got any worse.

"Bath is upstairs if you want to use it." mumbled Naruto as he entered the kitchen and set the bags he was carrying down on the dinning room table right before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Naruto..." started Sakura, "I don't think we should be in here. This is a house in the Namikaze compound, we would be severely punished for being in here." Naurto looked up at Sakura and grinned slightly

"But...I live here." stated Naruto softly as Sakura's eyes widened.

"You can't mean..." gasped Sakura as she stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"Yes." said Naruto dryly, "I am the last Namikaze and son of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Sakura's mouth dropped and Naruto simply stared blankly as his eyes lost their color they were re-gaining and he went back to utter silence.

"You know Naruto, you never did tell me what was bothering you." said Sakura as she took a seat next to Naruto, looking him directly in the eyes.

"In three days..." croaked Naruto as tears welled in his eyes, "October 10th...is my birthday..." Sakura looked at Naruto confused before the revelation hit her and she let out a tiny gasp.

"So...October 10th is the day...your parents died and the Kyuubi was sealed inside of you? As well as your birth day?" said Sakura as she realized the extremity of Naruto's situation. Naruto nodded and then broke down crying. Sakura pulled him into a gentle hug, letting him cry into her chest as he clutched at the back of her shirt. She whispered comfortingly to him as he kept crying eventually making Sakura cry a little, _"No...I don't like this...the man I...I love is in so much pain and I can do nothing about it..."_ Sakura bit her lip in anger and continued trying to soothe Naruto. Naruto eventually cried himself out and fell asleep. Sakura looked at his sleeping form and smiled as she wiped her own eyes of tears. She then picked Naruto up and carried him to what she thought was his bedroom and lay him on the bed. She also suddenly felt very tired and fell asleep right next to him. As the night went on they moved closer together for warmth as the Kyuubi chuckled to himself.

"_Naruto...you are in for a nice surprise in the morning."_ laughed the Kyuubi as he too, dozed off to sleep.

**Well...short chapter I must admit...oh well. Hope ya enjoyed it. And don't worry, It will pick up again in a few chapters. Drop your constructive criticism and opinions in the collection box marked 'reviews' at the bottom of the page. Any flaming will be burned _. So...have at it.**

**~Sepherif**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update. Got caught up in school projects, homework and of course...life _. Anyway, as you probably noticed, the next chapter is here! *Waits for applause, crickets start to chirp* Moving on...**

**And on the matter of longer chapters...minimum for me is around 1,500 words. I'll try to keep it above 2,000 if I can. If that involves slowing it down, I'll try. Oh...and you 'll notice chapters with fights in them cause they will be a lot longer than one of my average chapters ^_^**

**I realized I never did any disclaimers yet =P.**

**I do not own Naruto, all rights to original characters, jutsu and other stuffz goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Although...If I _did_ own Naruto...things would be different _ very different...**

**~Sepherif**

**Past and Present**

Light shone through the window in the house lighting up the bedroom. Sakura stirred as she slowly woke up. "No..." murmured a voice from behind her, "Please...leave me alone..." Sakura practically jumped out of the bed and stood in a defensive stance. She then saw Naruto and last night came back to her in a tidal wave of emotions.

"_How did you ever stay yourself those 12 years."_ thought Sakura to herself as she smiled at Naruto's sleeping form, then, she blushed a storm as she realized what had happened. _"Oh my god...did I...sleep with him?"_ Sakura's inner self chuckled in amusement with a victorious glint in her eye.

"_To bad nothing actually happened again."_ complained Inner Sakura as regular Sakura blushed from the memories of her remembering waking up to Naruto before in her own apartment. She then quietly tip toed out of the room and walked into the kitchen. She looked around and grinned.

"_I guess I'll make some breakfast then."_ thought Sakura to herself as she cracked her knuckles and set to work.

"Hmmm..." groaned Naruto as he started to wake up. He caught the scent of something burning downstairs and bolted out of bed and jumped down the stairs before skidding into the kitchen. He mumbled a few choice curses as he waved his hand in an attempt to scatter the gathered black smoke. He finally got fed up with it and did a few hand signs while gathering chakra, "Fuuton! Great Breakthrough!" A sudden blast of air cleared the smoke from the kitchen and revealed a very startled and flustered Sakura.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Sakura as she looked around and saw Naruto wearing a confused face, she then grinned sheepishly, "Morning Naruto...I...well..._tried_ to make breakfast but..." Sakura flicked her gaze towards the stove top and at the still smoking black lumps in the pan, "Well...let's just say cooking isn't exactly my strong suite..." She looked back up at Naruto apprehensively to see him barely containing a wild grin.

"Well..." said Naruto, half laughing, "I appreciate the motion..." Naruto's grin lightened a bit as Sakura shot him a sharp look.

"Ok, your welcome." grunted Sakura as she scrapped the burnt lumps into the trash before setting the pan back on the stove top, "I'd like to see you do any better." Sakura stared Naruto down as Naruto just smiled before sighing.

"Thanks for trying to comfort me, Sakura-chan...just...the festival...it still..." started Naruto, his countenance darkening and features loosing their energetic glow.

"ENOUGH!" roared Sakura startling Naruto out of his starting depression and into a state of alarm and self-preservation. He quickly looked around for something to hide behind, but Sakura caught him before he could get away and pulled him close by the collar of his shirt, "I will not allow you to go around and sulk about the festival, you hear me?" Sakura emphasized the you so as to get her point across to the thick-headed blonde that was almost literally shaking in fear, "I...I just can't stand to see you in that kind of state..." Sakura was now almost whispering as she spoke those words. Naruto smiled, though still wary of Sakura's temper, and lifted Sakura's hand off of his collar and pulled her into a hug, his chin resting on her head.

"It's ok...I won't sulk about it, I just...need time I guess..." Naruto pulled Sakura in for a tighter hug and then Sakura pushed away, smiling.

"Just don't, and it'll be fine." said Sakura as Naruto flashed her a grin and gave her a Rock Lee thumbs up.

"Got it, Sakura-chan." said Naruto and Sakura sighed before facepalming. Naruto then sighed and stretched, "So...can we expect breakfast anytime soon?" Sakura jumped up, blushing in embarrassment. She turned back to the counter and picked up the bowl full of pancake batter and poured some into the pan sitting on the stove and turned the stove back on. Naruto walked up beside her and reached into a cupboard above counter and pulled out a glass, which he filled with water before downing it. Sakura finished making breakfast about half an hour later (with a bit of help from Naruto) and set the pancakes and bacon down on the dining room table as they both sat down at the table and helped themselves. Naruto, always the messy eater, demolished the pancakes and bacon in a matter of minutes while Sakura only helped herself to a few of each. After they were done Naruto washed up the dishes while Sakura sat at the dining room table thinking.

"Hey Naruto...everyone was coming over today right?" asked Sakura, turning her head to Naruto. Naruto visibly stiffened as he finished the dishes.

"Oh yeah...thanks for reminding me...they're supposed to be here around noon." mumbled Naruto as he looked at the clock and yelled in surprise, "WHAA! Only 3 hours!" Sakura watched in amusement and surprise as Naruto ran about preparing things for the rest of the Konoha 9 and Team Gai. He pulled out the things he had bought the night before and started preparing the snacks with the help of about 5 Shadow Clones. He got it all done with an hour to spare. Sighing he ran upstairs to take a quick shower and change. After coming back down in a comfortable pair of black pants and an orange shirt, he went outside, Sakura following him out. Naruto bit his thumb, drawing blood, did a few hand signs and slammed his hand into the ground yelling, "Summoning Jutsu!" A small puff of smoke signaled the arrival of a small, white fox.

"Lord Naruto." chimed the fox as it bowed it's head slightly, much to Sakura's surprise, "How may I be of service?"

"Syl, I need you to go to this location." Naruto pulled out a map and pointed to two locations, the compound and a another point, "You should find several people there, they're my friends. Bring them here please." Syl the fox glanced at the map and nodded.

"I'll be back soon." said Syl in a sing-song type of voice and darted off, hopping the roofs without a problem.

"Ok...we have about an hour before she gets back with everyone." said Naruto as he walked back into his house to finish preparing, "Oh, and Sakura-chan, if you want you can take a shower." Sakura just rolled her eyes while muttering something along the lines of 'inconsiderate knucklehead' and 'finally offers me a shower'.

**With Syl (the fox summon)**

Syl jumped from roof to roof, trying to find the location of the meeting place. After a few minutes she arrived at a playground and frowned before closing her eyes in thought. She pictured the map in her head and took mental note of her current location, only to find she was heading in the opposite direction. Cursing to herself she took off again. She reached the destination in 15 minutes _"Damn my terrible sense of direction..."_ She looked around and noticed a group of 10 shinobi standing in a group, talking. Some of them looked impatient while others looked plain pissed. "Are you Lord Naruto's friends?" asked Syl as she approached the group making them look around for the source of the voice. One boy in particular noticed the fox first.

"Oh? A little fox..." mused Kiba. Syl narrowed her eyes at this, she did not like being called little.

"Hmm?" hummed Kakashi as he turned his eyes from his book and saw Syl, "Oh. Did Naruto send you?" Everyone looked at Kakashi in confusion then at the fox then back at Kakashi, Syl smilled foxily.

"Yes, he did." replied Syl and all of the gathered ninja jaw dropped, "He told me to take you back to the Namikaze compound, follow me." At this Syl turned around and started to walk off then stopped and looked back as she saw no one following except a white-eyed girl with long raven black hair and a respectable bust size. "Well?"

"What do you mean the Namikaze estate!" yelled a girl with platinum blond hair, icy blue eyes and a similarly respectable bust size to the raven haired girls, "That insufferable blonde is gonna get hell when the other clans find out about this!" She sounded more concerned than mad, but still mad.

"All will be explained when we get there, right Ino-san?" spoke up the raven haired girl who smiled lightly and turned back to Syl, "Shall we get going then?" Syl just shrugged while the other 9 started to follow apprehensively. They made it back to the compound in roughly 20 minutes as none of the 10 wanted to be caught in the Namikaze compound, besides Hinata who knew the truth of the situation.

"Well...here we are." Stated Syl as she stopped in front of the large wooden doors, "Please enter through and make your way to the main house at the end of the walkway." Syl then poofed away and Hinata stepped up confidently and pushed open the doors.

"I still don't think this is ok...just walking in on the Namikaze compound...what is Naruto thinking..." mumbled an exasperated Ino. Beside her, Shikamaru just shrugged and Kiba sniffed the air warily, making sure no one was around, just in case. As they all walked in, some more apprehensive than others, they slowly made their way to a large house at the end of the spacious walkway. As they approached the house the door opened and out stepped Sakura who when she saw everyone, gasped in surprise.

"Y-you're all here?" stuttered Sakura in surprise. Ino looked at her questioningly and Hinata raised an eyebrow. Kakahi on the other hand smiled behind his mask.

"Yes Sakura-san. I see you got here a bit earlier than the rest of us." said Kakashi as Sakura nodded timidly.

"OI!" yelled a voice from above. Everyone looked up to see a certain blonde with a stupid grin on his face wearing civilian clothes...colored orange, "Come on in guys!" The blonde disappeaed back into the room he had been looking out of and a minute later appeared in the door way behind Sakura and waved at then.

"Ah...hey there Naruto." Said Kiba as he grinned, then frowned a little, "Now...to the reason we were called here...why are we here in the Namikaze compound and please do explain your up and leaving." Naruto sighed and stood aside, motioning for them to enter the house.

"Please come in. I'll explain inside." said Naruto a bit less energetic than before. Everyone filed inside hesitantly and took a seat in the living room. After everyone was seated Naruto stepped in, positioning himself so everyone could easily look at him, "Well...I'll start off by saying it's good to see all of you again." Naruto grinned slightly while everyone but Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi looked on stony faced, "I owe you all an explanation as to why I left, but first, to understand a bit more about that reason, a bit about my past." The stony looks he was getting turned to that of mild curiosity, and in Sakura's and Kakashi's case, a mixture of pity, anger and remourse. "I should first start by telling you that the reason we are in the Namikaze estate is that I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze, Minato." Quiet...

"WHAT!" Yelled everyone at once with varying degrees of surprise and disbelief. Naruto grinned at their reaction and then sighed, this was going to take a while. He then proceeded to tell them about how he grew up, which of course was pretty basic knowledge to most of the people, though the girls of the group did gasp whenever Naruto went over some of the treatment he was given at the hands of the villagers.

"Wait...how did you even survive?" blurted out an exasperated Ino. Naruto looked directly at her and his countanence seemed to darken ever so slightly, "You should at least have scars from being burned that serverly!" Everyone nodded at this seeing as though you don't normally just walk from getting 3rd degree burns all over your body and not be unscathed.

"The reason...is because of something I have had to carry with me since I was born." said Naruto darkly. Kakashi's one visible eye narrowed slightly.

"The Kyuubi, right?" asked Kakashi in a matter of fact tone. Naruto simply nodded as the room suddenly got very quiet.

"Yes." said Naruto. He looked around the room at his friends noticing their shocked, scared faces. He thought to himself how they would take it. Would they still accept him? Would they hate him as the rest of the village did? He did not know. The only thing he could do is just see what happens. "I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me."

**Ok...here is as good a time to stop as any. Would like to continue this chapter from here...but leavin' ya here with the revelation. So...how will the rest of the gang react? How will this affect his life from here on out? Just keep on readin' future chapters and see ;).**

**Drop suggestions, comments and constructive criticism in the box near the bottom of the page on your way out. Any flaming and trolling will be burned. So...have at it!**

**~Sepherif**


End file.
